Overdose
by Navyfan
Summary: The time between TK's overdose and them moving to Texas was important for the father-son-duo. Rated T for language and safety.


I really like the emotional side of TK and I wanted to write about the time between Owen and TK after the overdose. I would really appreciate if you would leave a review on how you find the story. Also english is not my mother language so I'm very sorry for every mistake I made. Enjoy and don't forget to review :).

Bonding time

The moment that TK opened his eyes and drew a shaky breath into his abused lungs his mind was screaming. He didn't understand what was happening but the movement around him was confusing him. The only clear thing he could see was the face of his father. The man he looked up to and the one man that he had always tried to please with everything he had ever done. But when he looked up into the face of a concerned and maybe even furious face he knew that he had screwed up.

Like really fucked up. His arms where moving faster and before he could even realise what he was doing he felt his hand grasping the collar of his fathers uniform. "I'm so sorry Dad. I'm so sorry."

His lungs felt like they were collapsing and his throat was burning from the acid he had thrown up only seconds ago.

Some people say that the burning in your throat is the worst after vomiting but to TK it was a strangely calming sensation. It made him feel something. Not that it was pleasant but what is really pleasant nowadays? Or ever in his pathetic life? TK could feel the warmth of his fathers body leaving him and being replaced by cold hands of paramedics. His eyelids were dropping and a few seconds after being placed on a journey he lost consciousness again. The next time he opened his eyes he was seeing the white ceiling while the smell of antisepticum was penetrating his nose.

Tears where pooling in his eyes. Again. So he closed them not wanting to cry. He heard the rustle of his fathers uniform when Owen Strand rose up from the chair he had been sitting in the whole day watching his sleeping son.

He was the captain and he was responsible for a lot of teammates. At this moment he wasn't really sure if he was even able to safe his own son from drowning in depression so how could he safe some strangers he was meeting on the streets. Owen was torn out of his thoughts when he heard TK moving. He immediately got up and crossed the close distance to the bed. "Hey son, time for you to wake up." TK was struggling to open his eyes without starting to sob so he choose to let them closed in order not to see his father. "I'm sorry Dad." Owen was smirking not because he was amused by this situation but because he wanted to give his son the strength he needed to come around. This wasn't the first time he had to visit his 24 year old son in the hospital after an overdose but that didn't mean that it was getting easier. "I know that you are sorry. You said that already."

TK whipped away the tears damping his cheeks. "I wanna go home Dad. Please take me home." His voice was getting weaker with each word.

Owen nodded and left the small hospital room in order to find a doctor so he could sign out his only son. He could feel the sympathy in the nurses eyes watching him with hawk eyes while searching for TK's personal belongings. He gave the nurse a small smile of gratitude and left again to take TK home. By the time he arrived at room number 203 TK had already left the bed and got dressed. "Come on son. Time to go."

To say that the car ride back home was awkward would be an understatement. TK was lost in his thoughts staring out the cars window and Owen could tell that his thoughts weren't exactly pleasant ones. "TK?" TK flinched at the voice and drew in a shuddering breath. "Yeah, uhm. I'm fine."

Owen parked the car near the river and got out. It took TK a minute to collect himself so that he could leave the warmth of the car. He closed his eyes and tried to collect his energy. He knew that the talk with his father wouldn't be easy but he was determined to try and talk with his dad. The last thing he wanted was to risk his good relationship with his father.

Owen watched TK and analyzed every move he made. How could he not have seen this coming? How could he let this happen again and again? TK turned around and looked him in the eyes starting to sob. "Sorry Dad. I'm a failure you shouldn't have to deal with me. I shouldn't have involved you in my mess."

Owen ran around the car and pulled TK into a bear hug. "Stop that right there. I swear one more word and I'm throwing you into the water. It's freezing cold in there you know that." TK nodded his head against his fathers shoulder. "Thanks Dad." Owen pushed him away a few inches in order to be able to look him in the face. "You are not a failure and I am more than happy that I got involved in your things. You know that I regret leaving you with your mother more than anything in my whole damn life. Don't you?" TK sniffled but nodded non the less. "Yeah I know that. And I'm grateful that you did pull me out of that hose and gave me a real home." Owen smiled at him. "Come one. Let's take a walk before we can't stop with the chick flick moments." TK was thankful for the subject change and nodded. "Yeah. Let's clear our heads and talk." It took a few miles before they found a bench to sit on. They sat down and stared at the dark water reflecting some of the lights creating a strange atmosphere.

The talk with his Dad was pulling at Tk's last nerve. He was tired and he felt like crying the whole time but the presence of his father was calming him down. Maybe he should have called his father first thing after he came home last night. Maybe then he would have speared his father the anger and grief.

Owen could feel the nervousness radiating from his sons body so he did the only thing he thought was right for TK. "We are leaving the town." TK was confused as to why his Dad would choose to leave New York right now. "I'm not in the mood for a vacation, Dad." Owen stared at the water moving in front of him making it clear to him that it was time to move for Tk too. "It's not a vacation son. We are moving to Texas and we will built up a new life for both of us. Alright?"

TK nodded and rose from the bench they had been sitting at. "Come on Dad, we should go home and pack a few things." Owen rose up too and together they made their way towards the car.

Back at Owens house TK left for his old room. "Good night Dad. I love you." Owen smiled at him. "I love you too son. Sleep tight and call me if you need anything, alright?" TK nodded and closed the door behind him.

Sitting on the small bed he sighed. He was angry at himself. How could he be so selfish and pull his father into the mess he had created? His Dad wasn't at fault for the stuoid things that had happened in TK's misserable life and he shouldn't be the one to pick up the pieces of his broken son. "I'm so damn weak." He pulled his old headphones out of the nightstand and turned on his music trying to relax a little bit shutting out the nagging voice in his head. He turned the volume up a bit and closed his eyes humming to the song currently playing.

When Owen slowly opened the door to TK's room he hesitated scared of what he might find behind the door but he knew that his fear was irrational. His breath was shuddering lightly when he opened the door but the sight of his son sleeping with the headphones on made him smile. He went to the bed and took the disregarded from TK's hand. Pressing a light kiss on his sons forehead he turned the light on the nightstand off and left the room going to sleep himself.

It was in the middle of the night when Owen heard whimpering from his hallway. Hastily he threw his bed sheets to the side and climbed out of the warm bed. When he reached TK's room he heard the sobs coming from TK. He crossed the last meters to the sleeping form of his son and touched him lightly on the shoulder knowing how bad TK reacted when he was surprised while sleeping. "Come on TK, you have to wake up. It's just a bad dream. Wake up." TK was still sobbing and clung to his fathers shirt. "It wasn't a bad dream. It was real. He loves someone else. I came home from work and when I came into my bedroom I saw him with his new lover he said that I wasn't worth his love and this jackass was laughing. Sddenly I couldn't breath properly. I was suffocating in panic just like in the past."

Owen shook his son lightly by his shoulders. "Hey stop Taylor. I'm serious! It was not your fault. Alex is an ass and I never really liked him. You are worth loving and everyone who doesn't is just plain stupid. You hadn't had a panic attack in years but if you should talk about it with your new therapist."

A hiccup escaped TK's mouth and he whipped away the tear streaks on his cheeks for the 10th time this day. "Thanks Dad. You are the best thing that could have happened to me. Without you I would have ended all of this mess a long time ago."

A tear escaped Owen at the thought of losing his son before he could have even learned something about him. And it had almost happened. "You are safe here. We will get through this together. I won't let you down ever again. Soon we will start a new life in Texas."


End file.
